1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for preventing collision, and more particularly, to a system and a method for computing vehicle target speed by determining collision danger using vehicle information and environmental information and achieving the vehicle target speed by active control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with an increase in availability of vehicles with parking assist systems, such as a smart parking assist system (SPAS) or a front and rear parking assist system (FRPAS), parking convenience for a driver has increased.
The FRPAS is a system which senses a distance with respect to an obstacle when car speed is low such as during parking, by an ultrasonic sensor and outputs an alarm sound to a driver indicating a close distance to the obstacle. Since the FRPAS uses the ultrasonic sensor, it may alarm a driver of potential collision danger and may be offered at a low cost. However, because a subject listening to an alarm sound and operating a vehicle may be a driver, it may be difficult to prevent collision due to potential erroneous operation and wrong parking adjustment by the driver.
A parking assist system has been developed for less experienced drivers, wherein the system offers automatic and supportive steering control.
The parking assist system scans a parking space using a long distance ultrasonic sensor mounted at a side of a vehicle; generates a track from a current location of the vehicle to the parking space; and automatically supports steering wheel control such that the driver may park the vehicle in a target parking space. Although such a system reduces burden of the user during parking, the system cannot control vehicle speed, making it difficult to prevent collision due to an insufficient operation or erroneous operation by the driver.